


Flying Free

by woodsong_1978 (Vae)



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/woodsong_1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash flew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Free

There was a genius in the way the man flew, couldn't be denied. The way he slipped into that pilot's seat like it had been waiting just for him, crooning wordless lovewords to the ship. And she responded, no doubt of that. He'd never seen Serenity respond to anyone the way she did to Wash's touch, doubted he ever would again. There was a pure joy in his flying, freedom like nothing Mal had ever witnessed, never thought he'd see such again after the war, after the Alliance closed in on the border planets and stole every scrap of freedom they didn't agree with.

None of that touched Wash. Never had. When Wash flew Serenity, she danced. Watching the two of them together was like lessons in flight, not the mechanical, but flights of fancy, setting his soul free again for those few exhilarating moments in the forgiving emptiness of space.

Zoe had shared that. The joy, the freedom, the dance.

Mal's soul was too heavy to fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Firefly and all characters of the 'verse are property Mr. Joss Whedon, Esq, and possibly Fox and probably Universal
> 
> Written for prehistoric_sea, who asked for Mal/Wash angst, prompts: checklist, quicksilver, flight school


End file.
